Paths of Destiny
by Sailor Elf
Summary: With hopes to reconvene the Bretheren Court, Barbossa, Jack and Sonja realize that destiny can sometimes lead down a different path than what one hopes for. (Occurs during At World's End)
Disclaimer – No one from Pirates of the Caribbean belong to me, no way, no how. Sonja's mine.

Summary – With hopes to reconvene the Bretheren Court, Barbossa, Jack and Sonja realize that destiny can sometimes lead down a different path than what one hopes for. (Occurs during At World's End)

Author's note - I apologize for the tardiness of the story (I meant to put it up ages ago) and on how short it's (probably) going to be

00000

Paths of Destiny

It was scaring the hell out of her.

This was Sonja's first trip so far from the Caribbean and so far, she found the people and its surroundings eerie. Yet she knew she had to stick to the plan if they wanted to get the charts. She carefully made her way along the docks, praying that she wouldn't get caught.

She gulped.

' _If only Mother was here. I wouldn't be in this mess, looking for a father I never really knew or understood,'_ she thought. _'Part of me is still wondering why I am here, helping Barbossa to retrieve the maps from Sao Fang. My father betrayed all of us, and me, for his own benefit. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have to be here trying to rescue him for that damn piece of eight.'_

She carefully glanced out over the river and saw Elizabeth rowing down the water, singing to herself. Glancing to her one side, she took notice of Tia Dalma, with Jack the monkey and Mr. Cotton's parrot sitting next to her. Returning her gaze back down below, Elizabeth met up with Barbossa before carefully making their way towards the bathhouse with several of the locals. She knew that was her cue to follow. She silently made her way down the docks until she came across a group from the East India Trading Company. Sonja snuck her way into an alleyway until they passed and she continued her way. Along the way, she came across one of the local women. She eyed Sonja with a hard glare, causing the young pirate to gulp and wonder what was going through her mind.

"Be warned child. You have danger following you. Those around you will not be around forever to save you," she hissed at her.

Sonja said nothing as she hurried away from the woman. She drew closer to the bathhouse to find that both Barbossa and Elizabeth were standing at its door already, waiting to gain entry. They exchanged a few 'pleasantries' before they were led inside. She thought about when Barbossa was attempting to convince her to join them to Singapore. At first, she was very adamant considering what they had all recently gone through and he was adamant as to why they needed Jack Sparrow alive. It ended up being the mysterious Tia Dalma who finally convinced her to tentatively join and help them. To Sonja, it was as if the woman knew something that she wasn't letting on.

 _'She is a very mysterious woman and I only hope that she knows why I have to truly be here._ _Hopefully, Will found the map and then we can get out of here as soon as possible,'_ she thought.

She watched the doors for a few more moments and so intent was her concentration, she neglected to take notice of her immediate surroundings. Sonja felt a hand cover her mouth as she was jerked back. Officers stood on either side of her, forcing her down to her knees.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here? A rogue pirate is it? Aren't you a little far from home?" a familiar voice called out.

Sonja managed to boost her head up enough to find Mercer towering above her, arms crossed and a smirk written all across his face. She quickly inhaled once she realized what was about to happen to her and potentially the others if they were caught as well.

"I don't think I know of you. What's your name young one?" he pondered.

Sonja only growled in response, which resulted in a slap across the face. Her head snapped to the side and it took a moment before she returned her stare back towards the man standing in front of her.

"That's none of your business," she spat at them.

"We know what you're up to. We know you're here to talk to Sao Fang. What I want to know is why," Mercer sneered at her. "We will find out, one way or another."

"Don't hold your breath. I'm not about to tell you a thing," Sonja retorted.

Mercer growled as he nodded his head towards the ship. Sonja resisted at every step as they began to drag her away. Fear was coursing through her mind as realization slowly overcame her. She could see that he was going to storm the bathhouse and there was nothing she could about it except watch. He turned his gaze to the bathhouse, where one of his own men had infiltrated. Mercer only hoped that the man would be able to get some information in the ensuing confrontation.

"Let's get this over with then, shall we then?"

As she was being dragged along towards the docks, Sonja managed to sneak a few looks back over her should and soon saw flashes of fire where guns were exploding off in the distance.

 _'I've failed you. Now you're all going to get killed,'_ she thought.

00000

Barbossa quickly moved along the docks after his duel with the EIC soldier, looking for any sign of the others. Inwardly, he had mixed feeling with what was now happening. When the East India Trading Company had shown up in Singapore, he was in disbelief with the timing and now they had managed to infiltrate Sao Fang's personal bathhouse! He soon came across Tia Dalma, who was still in the company of the simian and parrot.

"How did it get to be like this, scrambling around like fools?" he asked her.

"I do not know how tings 'ave come dis far. But we may have bigger problems than what you t'ink. I am uncertain but I fear something may 'ave 'appened while you were in dere. What exactly, I do not know," Tia replied.

She worriedly glanced around the flaming docks, as if searching for someone or something but couldn't see it. Barbossa followed her gaze a few times before Elizabeth soon showed up close by. He gave her a nod of the head before they headed towards the bridge where they met up with Will and several of the Singaporean pirates.

"Have you got the charts?" asked Barbossa.

"Yes and even better, I got a ship and a crew," replied Will as he tossed the charts to the pirate captain.

"What about Sonja? Has anyone seen her since this afternoon? I was hoping someone could have come across her during the attack. We still need her to try and convince Jack to come along with us to Shipwreck Cove," Barbossa wondered.

Everyone glanced at each other, not knowing what to say. They looked around the immediate vicinity to see if she was in their midst or anywhere nearby and when there was no sign of her anywhere, Barbossa blanched. Glancing back to where they came from, he knew that whatever happened to her, they could not wait for her.

 _'I was the one who wanted her come on this venture,'_ he thought. _'Whether you have been captured or, heaven forbid, dead, I am sorry for what I'm about to do.'_

After waiting a few more precious moments hoping that she would suddenly appear last minute, he soon followed the others to the ship that lay waiting for them in the nearby waters. Barbossa stole one last glance at the fiery town as they sailed away, a slight twinge of guilt for not knowing what exactly happened to the young pirate and daughter of one he served under so long before. Elizabeth took notice of his reaction and wondered what was going through his mind before she stepped up to Tia. The mystic woman stared out over the ocean, a pensive look sitting upon her face.

"There's no place left for Sao Fang to cower. Do you think he will honour the call?" Elizabeth wondered.

"I cannot say. There is an evil on these seas that even de most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear," she replied.

"What about Sonja? What do you think happened to her? That's provided she is still alive of course."

"Sonja still lives and she is strong woman. Her affection for witty Jack will help her through the worst of what is about to come. In de end, Jack will have to make his choices concerning his daughter and whether or not to break her 'eart," Tia said.

TBC...


End file.
